


Requited Love

by bradleylevy



Category: The Morning Show (TV 2019)
Genre: Bralex, Desperation, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Please Help I Need Them, The Cutest Gfs, probably smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradleylevy/pseuds/bradleylevy
Summary: Alex and Bradley go as far as the night takes them.
Relationships: Bradley Jackson/Alex Levy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Requited Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bralex shippers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bralex+shippers).



> The scene begins in episode 9 when Bradley and Alex are arguing about interviewing Mitch on The Morning Show.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! There will be chapters to come but I’m sorry if they take longer than preferred! <33

“Alex, I would never bring this to you if I didn’t think this was an opportunity for both of us.” Bradley stated, desperately trying to get Alex to understand.

“Stop saying us, there is no us! There is you interviewing him and me getting fucked.” Alex said, almost screaming at Bradley.

“Please hear me out just a minute!—”

“Oh god.”

“I really don’t think it will go that way.”

At this point, Bradley is trying to stay calm while Alex is standing up and shouting, there’s a certain amount of tension in the room, but neither of them know what kind.

“You know he doesn’t just want Fred Micklen right? You know that. He wants everybody. He wants company in his cesspool of misery. And guess what, that includes me.” 

Bradley needs Alex’s agreement on this and says softly, “Well I would never let that happen.”

The room fills with silence as Alex looks deep into Bradley’s eyes and her thoughts escape her mind for a second. 

“How? Exactly how?” The words come out of Alex’s mouth with a small amount of sarcasm.

“I would protect you.” 

Alex’s anger spikes up again, “Oh please I don’t need protection! I did nothing wrong. Mitch did something wrong.”

Bradley gets tired of Alex’s constant shouting. She stands up and rushes towards Alex, as their bodies are only inches apart, Bradley grabs Alex’s face and forces their lips to meet. 

Surprisingly enough, Alex’s eyes close as she finally lets her guard down. The kisses are rough, and filled with passion. Alex opens her mouth and Bradley lets her tongue roam around, a hot minute goes by and Bradley pulls away. Alex looks Bradley up and down making her blush.

She glanced up and after a few seconds of looking into Alex’s eyes, Bradley saw a glimpse of fear make those glittering, ocean blue eyes go completely dark. Alex takes a few steps back and sits down on the couch, taking in what just happened between the two women, and why she liked it? Bradley inches closer to the older woman who seems to be on the verge of a breakdown, she kneels in front of Alex, placing her two hands delicately on Alex’s knees trying not to frighten her. 

Alex’s head is down as she doesn’t want to make eye contact with the brunette again, thinking it could tear her heart in two. 

“Hey. It’s going to be okay, and before you say anything, I know what just happened is a lot to take in, especially if you didn’t realize...”

Alex looks at Bradley, eyes squinting, giving her the pretty well known Alex Levy glare.

“Realize, what?”

“That you could be, or are, ya know..”

“I’m not.”

“Ale-“

“Bradley I am not gay, I had a husband. I have a child for fucks sake. I’m 50 years old I think I know what the fuck I am.”

By now Bradley had moved to sitting uncomfortably on the coffee table in front of the couch. 

“Alex you do realize there’s more than just straight and gay right? And it’s okay to not be neither of those.”

“Fuck Bradley, do not tell me what the fuck or who the fuck I am. Who the fuck are you? Last time I checked you’ve never told me what you are?”

“Alex I’m bi.”

Bradley looks at her feet as Alex’s glare at her softens. Alex’s first instinct is to shut Bradley out, to be so extremely rude to her that she leaves. For once in her life, though, she believes she shouldn’t. Alex tries to process that even though she might not want to admit it, she has feelings that are stronger than platonic for the younger woman sitting in front of her. Maybe, ice queen Alex needs to let someone in again, but not only that, maybe she wants to. 

Bradley mumbles, “God Alex could you say something? 

“I just need to think.” Alex knows what she feels, she doesn’t really need to think, she needs to process. 

She leisurely stands up and walks closer to Bradley. Alex puts her hand out and hesitantly lifts Bradley’s chin up with her hand. Bradley’s gaze meets Alex’s and Alex leans over and bends her knees to meet Bradley’s lips with her own. They’re soft and slightly tentative at first, but Bradley deepens them out of need, and relief.

Bradley begins standing up to meet Alex’s height and Alex straightens her knees, staying a bit taller than the shorter woman. 

Alex slowly breaks the contact and as if she’s about to burst into tears, “please never leave. Please no matter how much I try to push you away don’t give up on me. Trust me, I know I’m an asshole, and I know I fuck a lot of things up.. but I really, really don’t want to be all alone anymore.” 

Bradley looks deep into the sea blue eyes in front of her, knowing that Alex means every single word that just escaped her mouth. “Alex, if anyone here is the fuck up, it’s me, let’s get that one straight. And I need you to know that I am never going to leave you. We are going to be in this together, always. Unless you like, kill a dog or something.” 

Alex’s smile is pure and the stars in her eyes are shining brighter than Bradley has ever seen them. Alex leans in for another kiss and she presses their lips together, not wanting to be anywhere else than she is right now.

The two end up snuggling up together on the couch watching a film that Alex let Bradley pick. This was Alex’s first step at not being so controlling, although Bradley was lucky she liked the film. Alex’s head gently resting on Bradley’s shoulder and her legs laying softly on the couch, both of them simply content. There’s still an unsettling voice in the back of Alex’s mind, but at the time being, she’s capable of blocking it out with Bradley right next to her. 

Alex looks at the time, 12:30am. “Shit, we have work tomorrow Bradley.”  
“Oh… do you want me to go? I totally understand and I’d need something to wea-“  
“I think I might have something.”

Bradley looks at Alex’s face and sees a look she’s never seen on her, a look of hope. “Well I’m more than happy to stay.”

“Good, good.”


End file.
